towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fierce Battles
|} |hp=1308970|def=460|coin=1205|lv=1}} |hp=1206130|def=480|coin=1205|lv=1}} |hp=4089370|def=6810|coin=5543|esk=516}} |hp=6132830|def=13260|coin=1011|esk=982}} |damage=11208|turn=1 |hp=3215980|def=10300|coin=0|esk=1008}} |hp=4312220|def=7840|coin=5963|esk=494}} |damage=14142|turn=1 |hp=4973730|def=18970|coin=0|esk=686}} |} : Summoner, look! Different elemental power! What an enormous amount! 【Meet BOSS】 : Uh-ph! Looks like two little mice have lost their ways and entered somewhere they shouldn't have... : Well, let's play a game. If you win, I'll spare your lives. 【Defeated BOSS】 : Who ARE you? }} |hp=1308970|def=460|coin=1205|lv=1}} |hp=1206130|def=480|coin=1205|lv=1}} |hp=2836980|def=7120|coin=5543|esk=922}} |hp=6068340|def=12670|coin=1011|esk=16}} |damage=46342|turn=1 |hp=289740|def=2,800,000|coin=0|esk=941}} |hp=4193460|def=7460|coin=5963|esk=953}} |damage=14203|turn=1 |hp=4031170|def=19320|coin=0|esk=1023}} |} : We are the most superior beings who have been living a life of hermitage here. The realm of Humans is the business of Zeus and his offerings. 【Meet BOSS】 : Demons has been threatening our existence. We started collecting elements in the first place hoping to weaken the Demons. 【Defeated BOSS】 : But it turns out that you are actually extracting all the elemental power for building your so-called ideal home. Why is that? }} |hp=1308970|def=460|coin=1205|lv=1}} |hp=1206130|def=480|coin=1205|lv=1}} |hp=4172430|def=7080|coin=5543|esk=936}} |hp=6289710|def=15480|coin=1011|esk=365}} |damage=10973|turn=1 |hp=3087320|def=9990|coin=0|esk=671}} |hp=4231490|def=8120|coin=5963|esk=617}} |damage=18736|turn=1 |hp=2667300|def=20110|coin=0|esk=688}} |} : It is all your fault! It was once a beautiful world, but now a scene of devastation! You Humans and other races are destroying the world! : Well, it is normal that inferior species cannot understand the standard of high beauty. 【Meet BOSS】 : To build a home for animals, I created numerous forests for them. : But the forests were burnt one after another. My heart shattered along with the sorrowful wails of the animals. }} |hp=1308970|def=460|coin=1205|lv=1}} |hp=1206130|def=480|coin=1205|lv=1}} |hp=4108360|def=7190|coin=5543|esk=570}} |hp=6389440|def=14930|coin=1011|esk=284}} |damage=17049|turn=1 |hp=7684630|def=10880|coin=0|esk=889}} |hp=3673550|def=7960|coin=5963|esk=279}} |damage=84973|turn=1 |hp=4087600|def=19730|coin=0|esk=811}} |} : We are the owners of the world; of course we have the rights to decide who shall remain, and who shall be removed. : By the annihilation of Humans shall we create a better world. 【Meet BOSS】 : Such sacrifice is unrighteous! : We have come here after journeying through different worlds. It was all the guidance of the stars, the wheel of fortune. }} |hp=1308970|def=460|coin=1205|lv=1}} |hp=1206130|def=480|coin=1205|lv=1}} |hp=3168870|def=7040|coin=5543|esk=866}} |hp=6321030|def=14820|coin=1011|esk=619}} |damage=15897|turn=1 |hp=3420890|def=10560|coin=0|esk=814}} |hp=4137320|def=7640|coin=5963|esk=874}} |damage=14736|turn=1 |hp=5631280|def=16870|coin=0|esk=561}} |} : Humph! No matter how grand your words are, you are only truing to satisfy your own desires deep down in your hearts! : You are wrong. The purpose to build an ideal home is for the continuation of lives. Our ideal is achieving equilibrium between the world and all creatures. 【Meet BOSS】 : Father has already prepared to keep some of the animals. They will be the new lives in the new world. 【Defeated BOSS】 : Your souls shall undergo reincarnation and be reborn. Perhaps the end of you now is the beginning of your rebirth in a better world. }} |hp=4374680|def=11120|coin=6803|esk=884}} |hp=3861880|def=16870|coin=6383|esk=926}} |hp=4330360|def=19320|coin=6383|esk=796}} |damage=15364|turn=2 |hp=3639130|def=27710|coin=0|esk=867}} |hp=4056070|def=18970|coin=6383|esk=918}} |hp=6134550|def=19730|coin=6383|esk=706}} |damage=66666|turn=1 |hp=287090|def=28940|coin=0|esk=941}} |hp=2831900|def=20110|coin=6383|esk=281}} |- |colspan=9 | *The stage is completed after the Trunk body part is defeated *Phase 1 will be the initial battle *Phase 2 will be battled if 2 body parts are in play *Phase 3 will be battled if 1 body part is in play (ie if you defeat both left and right body parts in Phase 1, then you will skip Phase 2 and go straight to Phase 3) |- !colspan=9 |'Phase 1' |hp=3087730|def=31930|coin=0|esk=706}} |hp=21,905,630|def=43170|coin=0|esk=1013}} |hp=4065220|def=36620|coin=0|esk=879}} |- !colspan=9 |'Phase 2 - only body parts still in play will appear' |- !colspan=9 |'Phase 3' |} : If we are able to defeat them, we can channel the elemental power back into our realm, and prevent the realm from crumbling. : Summoner, don't waver because of their words! 【Meet BOSS】 : I am Khaos, the lord of all Gods! I have never expected that a Human can have such power to arrive here. None of them was able to defeat you. : Success is just a step ahead. I will not allow you to sabotage our plan! 【Defeated BOSS】 : The elements are flowing back to the realm of Humans... Summoner, we did it! : But wait...the flow of elements looks a bit strange... Don't they seem to be accelerating the realm's collapse? : Summoner, let's hurry back to the realm of Humans before it's too late! }} zh:激烈的戰鬥 Category:9th Seal Category:Hall of Heaven